


Taking Friendship.

by Marianokasa



Series: Mpreg Eren X Levi moments [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Minor Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Minor Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer, Mpreg, Multi, minor Jean Kirstein/Krista Lenz or Historia Reiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianokasa/pseuds/Marianokasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is gonna be hard for Eren to tell his friends that he is pregnant with Humanity's Strongest Soldier. Other than that, his mood swings are showing....yeah.... sequal to Taking chances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in my last one, I added Connie, Sasha, Jean, and Historia..... let's just say that one of them gives Eren a hard time (aka horseface). But yeah, they accept it! I am taking any ideas from you guys, other than that, enjoy!

It is his 4th month, and he has to tell them soon.  
"You have to tell them soon."   
"I know Levi... but how am I going to tell them?"  
"Don't worry, you have me, Mikasa, Armin, Hanji, and Erwin to help you."  
"-sigh- Okay.... let's just do this."  
Eren and Levi went in the dining room where his friends are. Mikasa walked him to a seat next where Armin and Erwin are. Hanji sat next to Mikasa as she sat down. As for Levi, he sat next to Eren. Connie and Sasha were next to each other, along with Jean and Historia, who started a relationship yesterday. It wasn't hard for Jean to say "I love you" to Historia since they both said it at the same time. Eren stood up, along with Levi, who knows what his lover is doing.  
"Everyone, I have something to say...." Everyone looked at the two lovers. "I am pregnant. " Connie coughed on his water he was drinking, Sasha helped him, and Historia and Jean pat his back. Other than that, they were all surprised, except Hanje, Mikasa, Armin, and Erwin. "What?!" Sasha yelled. "How is that possible?" Historia piped. Connie nodded. "Just... how?" Jean said in low tone. Hanji explained. "Well, his titan powers are able to change his insides, giving him female parts inside him. When he and Levi started dating, they had it and well.... you know-" Everyone understood at that time. "Heh, looks like you are fat now Jeager." Jean said. "JEAN!!!!!" Everyone except Eren yelled. Eren grabbed the ledge of the table and pulled him to a hand stand and stepped on top the table. He grabbed Jean and kneed him in the face. Jean fell on his butt. "What the hell was that for Jea-" Historia put her hands over his mouth." Don't say another word, or else you will make Eren REAL mad." Historia said in a low angry voice." Other than that...Congrats Eren and Levi!" "We will be helping you guys!" "Oh I can't wait!" "....yeah congratulations." Eren calmed down and smiled. "Thanks you guys, I appreciate it." "Yeah big-", Before Jean said butt, he was dragged by Armin and Erwin out of the room. Besides Jean being the same old horseface, Eren was glad that they accepted the baby, and as for Levi, well a lot of kisses with his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... Jean will get better soon. Right now, he is running non-stop until he passes out. Well at least Historia is there to help him. I will take ideas and put them in this storyline. Thanks for reading! Next chapter is a surprise!


End file.
